Welcom To DestinyIsland Academy
by captainaqua
Summary: This Is my fan fiction. starring, you or CO !
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

finally, it's the first chapter.

In this section you are moving to from the west to

the southern side of Destiny Island.

This is basically the beginning of your adventure(or CO).

The reason why you are moving is because your father died .

And now you have to live with your mother. In this story

your parents divorced when you were about a young age.

And let's not forget your new school DestinyIsland Academy.

Its the school for smart and talented people.

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Your POV<strong>

As I sit in my mother's car, I kept thinking about that particular day. I can remember it like it was yesterday. It happened three weeks ago. I was walking down the street to home. It was a fine and lovely day, not a single cloud in the sky. I felt so happy that day, all because it was my 15th-birthday. As I walked further down the road, I herd sirens. I thought to my self"Is it a party?" . I waked a bit more faster so I can see where the nose came from. As I gotten closer, I then herd shrieks of people, and a huge black cloud in the 's the point when felt like something was wrong. So I ran towards the dark cloud . Beyond It, I saw my House. My home was on fire. I saw the the flames dancing on top of the roof-top. I was petrified with a face of fear. If only I had moved my feet to wear I can save my dad . But now, I wanna take a pistol to the mouth. And now that my dad's gone in heaven, I'm now starting my new life with my mother. Her name's Clair, she works as a sheriff. And I'm gonna enroll in this Bording School. It won't be so bad,right?


	2. Chapter 2

.**Chapter 2:**

**New Friends**

* * *

><p>your POV<p>

Hear I am In front of the boarding school . I think its called Destiny Island Academy. Mom is helping me take my luggage to my new dorm room. It's on the the forth floor, the only top floor. It was kinda hard getting my bags up the stairs. I don't think this school has an Elevator. I Almost passed out near the third flight of steps. As my mom and i reached the top floor, we went to find the door room, number 124.

"120...122... here it is room 124.'' said my mom

I nervously open my mouth,"M-Mom, I don't think this is going to work out."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this. New school, new teachers, new because now i live in the south of the Island its gonna get hot and you know how much i hate the heat. But most of all ,Dad is..."

" Your father isn't gone forever you know. He'll be by your side when ever your in trouble, ok?".Then mom pulled something that looks old out of her bag."Here, your father had this when he was your age. He used it to spar with your brother". your mom gave you your dads old _(weapon of choice).

"This is dad's old_. Are you really gonna let me keep it?"you held your dad's weapon in the air with awe.

"Well he was saving it for you when you were born. Remember when you started your first fighting lessons?You were five years-old, ever time when your father was sad you would come up to him and say,'I'm gonna be the best_master ever!' he smile." your mom smiled as she takes one last look at you before she leaves you."well, I better get going. I'm gonna miss you kid." you walked to your mom and gave her a big hug.

"I love you mom".

"Oh, and one last piece of wisdom before i go.''

"go ahead"

"(~your name~), I know that every thing around you seem brand new,but you don't have feel like your in a it and adventure."

"I'll try." as soon as your mom left you opened your new room. It was a large room painted white. their were two beds on both sides with two study tables next to them. on the bottom corners of the room were wardrobe closets.''this isn't so bad".

"Excuse me,are you the new student here?"I turned to my right to see who was talking to me.

"...Uhh, yea?"

"My name's Aqua and im a senior, Its a pleasure to meet you". The first time I met Aqua she seems so nice and calm "Please, let me help you with your bags". Aqua asked.

"Really?thanks!" So Aqua offered to help me carry my bags and set it next to my bed. After the help, I caught a glance of some thing interesting."hey, is that your keyblade?"

"Ofcorce It is. I had it since I can remember. I see you have a_with you, how long have you had it?"

"What this? this is actually my Dad's. But he's kinda gone forever now so...". I looked down to the ground with memories of my dad.

"Hey, since your new hear do you mind if I show you my friends?" I snapped out of conciseness.

"I... Ok" I replied.

" Great! let's go down to the lou-"

"AAAAQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUAA!". All of a sudden I herded a loud nose coming down the hallway. I went outside the room to see wear was all that racket coming from, when all of a sudden. _Wham!_Someone(or something) seemed to give the jump on me."Aqua, Aqua, Aqua you'll never believed what I just herd in...What what? your not my big sister Aqua". I looked up and I saw little kid on top of me."WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AQUA! if you don't tell me, I'll drop kick your face".

"Xion I'm right hear. And your sitting on~~the new student". Aqua said. Xion looked at me and calm to her senses.

"Ohhhh, I get it!" Xion gotten of of my stomach, wiped the dust off her clothes, reached her hand in front of my face and said," My name's Xion and I"m a freshman!" How charming of Xion to hurt my back and introduce me in style. I got up and find my center of balance.

"Ok, first of...Oww. Secondly, Hi I guess?" I didn't want to be rude to Xion. She's younger than me, and she's Aqua's sister."You know, your sister was about to show me where her friends are. Right, Aqua?"

"That's right, Xion you don't mind showing~~our friends do you?" Aqua ask"There in the lobby, Ok?. "I'm perfect at that! Tooo, THE LOBBY!" and as soon as I knew it, Xion ran to the lobby in a flash.

"Well, she's...yeah". I couldn't believe that Aqua's sister is a freshman. Xion looked so young. I thought she was a junior high student." Should we stop Xion?" I asked.

" No, cause of her being a big wave of energy, we both know where she's going". aqua said.

" You sure are calm when it comes to Xion".

"Well you can say that I have a way with kids. Come on, let's catch-up with Xion". So me and Aqua headed down to the lobby when all of a sudden I herd a whisper in the background."Pss" I decided to follow it and follow aqua later. i followed the sound to see where it came from. "Pss, you with the( insert hair color hear) hair". I looked around to see who It was talking about, then i pointed to myself. " Yeah you, over hear!" the words were coming from the left corner behind me. I walked to that corner, and then something "funny" happened to me. Some crazy teenager with red spiky hair scared the living crap out of me, with a cheesy Vampire mask on his face."I just scared the living crap out of ya! Welcome to DestinyIsland Academy new kid. The name's Axle. A-X-L-E, got it memorized? what's your name?" I didn't know what to do. I could have stay standing and be quiet or, run away like maniac a calling on Aqua to help me. " Aw what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" I just decided to stay quiet.

"Axle what are you doing?" a blue haired guy poped-up behind Axle.

"What!" Axle wined" I'm just playing with the new kid. Besides, she looks stunningly cute, and delicious". God I hope Axle isn't a pervert.

" That wasn't playing, you retarded pervert". I knew it!" Can't you just leave her alone. the poor thing can't even talk because of you".

"Yeah well, that was the same thing I said a minuet ago".

"I apologize for my friend hear, he can be a bit childish when it comes to new student. I am Siax" . I like this Siax, he's so nice. though I wonder whear he got that scar on his face.

" Come on Siax, let's take her to our room and have some 'fun'". Axle demanded.

"Axle". Siax said.

"Yes!".

" Go screw yourself'".

"Oh you wish! some friend you are Siax". Axle yelled. Thanks to that very long and friendly argument I quickly escaped to the stairs. Thank god I got out of there. That Axle guy and Siax sounded like they were meant for each other. As I walked down the stairs to the first floor I tried to remember where Aqua and Xion were. I think they went to the lobby.

"~~Over hear''. It was aqua voice that was calling me(and not some stranger hiding in a corner).

"I'm coming!" I replied.

"~~what took you so long?"

"Oh you know hear and there out and around, round and about, hither and fither, to and throw,back and forth, up and down in and out, over and under hippidiy hoppidiy, around the corner, over the river and the river and though the woods, lickity split clockin' the jizz, grinding the ax up to no good, dipping the butt ,good and plenty, lollygaging around making the rounds, painting the town red...let's go see those friends of yours shall we?"

* * *

><p>the end of part one<p>

sora will come in the

next chapter.

hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3 Sora&Kiari

**chapter 3:New Friends part 2 **

If I'm correct.I left you off when you

were ranting about how you were

gone. Anyways, hear you are with

Aqua and her little(retarded)sister Xion

about to introduce you to their friends.

And I promised you that handsome Sora

of yours to. have fun;)

* * *

><p>Well I'm done ranting about how I dissapeard a few moments ago. How did I even came up with that sentence? I should stop watching You Tube for a while.<br>So hear I with Aqua and Xion guiding me to the lobby. Xion's doing most of the guiding. She tend to be very hyper Aqua's so modest.

"I FOUND THE LOBBY!" said Xion."I told you I was great at my sense of direction". Xion grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in to the lobby."Come on~~I want you to meat my sister's friends. you'll be perfect making friends with them".

"But why the rush?" I asked.

" Cause adventure is out there!" Thanks for the advice mom." Its right down this hallway". As Aqua, Xion, and I walked down the hallway that lead to the lobby. I saw a door of glass at the end ,then Xion stopped me. she pointed at the door."This is the door to the lobby". she smiled.

"Well that would explain the sign that say's 'the lobby' next to it". I'm beginning to grow impatient with Xion.

"Xion, since~~the new student here will you let her open the door?" Aqua asked.

"ABSOLUTELY!" Xion replied. So I open the door to the lobby, and the look of it wasn't that bad at all. It was big and ivory colored room with a T.V that had a play station and wii, two couches, three tables, a small kitchen, and a pool table. All of the teen's were having so much fun. They were just a bunch of friends hanging out. This is so cool. Its more like an entertainment room.

"I'll go show you my friends~~. I think they'll like you". Said Aqua

"And I'll help you greet your friends with~~, Aqua!" Xion said.

" Sorry Xion but I think you done enough helping today". Thank you Aqua .

"But why" Xion whined. she hugged my neck down and almost choke me to death."~~can be apart of our family". Oh God ,NO!

but aqua grin and said" don't you have a project that's due tomorrow?"

''oh no my history project is due tomorrow!" then Xion suddenly ran in a flash to her GOD!

I went down on my knees, and took a deep breath. I don't know what happened but Aqua is a life saver. "thanks Aqua"I said"you don't know how glad I am".

Aqua helped me up by my shoulders. "Oh I know, trust me. I get that a lot from my friends" Aqua said.

"that's right'' said a spiky haired brunet." I'm one of her witnesses"

"Terra! how's baseball practice?"

" fine as always, I see you have a new friend their"

"Yes, in fact~~ here's our new student.~~ this is Terra, he's in the same grade as me". To show that I'm not a jerk or be clueless, I decided to make a nice comment.

"you must be very athletic Terra". I said. nothing to fancy. Just simply normal, I'm totally fine.

"Did you just say that to impress me?"Terra said"I don't think Aqua would like a girl like you stealing her man''

"Terra stop that! we been dating for only three months now."Aqua said. I didn't know Terra and Aqua were dating.

"I..I'm so sorry. I didn't know that...I mean... I'm not the sort of romantic girly...or, I just never dated a guy before, you know. Sooo...sorry about that".I said. their I go screwing things up, again. You know something, I think I should stop acting nice and be more logical.

" That's ok~~".Terra said" I was only kidding, that's all".that's what Axle said." how about I show you my friend's. Aqua here can take a break". Wile Aqua went up stair's to her dorm, Terra escorts me to his friends. They're sitting on a table next to the kitchen. "~~these are my friends. Riku ,the twins Roxas and Ventus...um..where's Sora?"

"Don't you remember" said Ventus" he went out on a date, with Kiari". A date?...With who?

"Yeah." said Roxas" It's they're two year anniversary"Two years. It usually takes six months, or something like that.

"That's right he told us yesterday" Terra sigh.

"Don't worry Terra. He said hill be back in an hour or two"

"So~~what part of the island did you come from?" Riku asked.

"I'm from the west side of the island". I replied

"The place where there's gangs and criminals?" Ventus said.

"And the most poorest "I said. The reason why the west side of Destiny Island is poor is because there was a hurricane that flooded 3/4 of a population in the west side. It happened 10 years ago. Two years after the hurricane, there was an uprising of rebellion. A year after that civil war came, but It only took a short time.{AN:this is NOT The Hunger Games. You must be confused with a another fanfic.}

"They say that in order for kids to survive, they have to join a gang and betray their parents forever".

"Ven stop acting like a kid. Non of that stuff's true". said Roxas.

"He's right". I said." the only way for kids to survive,"I use my left fist to punch my right palm"Is to fight fire with fire!" all the guy's laugh at me.

"Ha ha, well It looks like your not the only tough one around right Riku?"Terra said

"Don't make fun of me". Riku said

" I wasn't, come on why can't you just lighten up?"

"Yeah!" Ventus said"for~~".

"...shur, ok". Riku grin's

"Hey! Terra!" a brunette with brown eyes comes up behind me."Say, you don't mind if I used your chemistry book?"

"Shur". said Terra"~~this is Tifa. Tifa meet~~"

"Hey~~, hope you like chemistry. Cause it's really not easy".

"That's ok".I said "I good with any kind of science". In my old school I was ranked seven out of 20 for being the smartest student in my district.

"Oh Tifa!" someone called in the background. She had a long braid that goes down to her lower back. There was another girl who looked kind of shy.

"Friends of yours Tifa?"I said.

"Yeah,~~meet Aerith and her friend Namine.

" Good afternoon to you lady Tifa". said Aerith in a charming style. '' And a good afternoon to you to madam Aerith''. said Tifa

"Namine say hi". said Aerith.

"Uh...Hello...".said Namine. Can this girl talk or what."I'm sorry if I'm quiet. Its just that a have bad allergies, and my throat is sore". Aerith and Namine seem very mellow girls. I ask Aerith and Namine what grade they're in."I'm a freshman". Namine said softly.

"And I'm a Junior".said Aerith."So how's the date going with, you know who and you know what".

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE THE WORST GIFT GIVER EVER!" said a very upset voice coming from the hallway.

"What the hell was that?" I question.

"You know who and you know what".Riku replied."Look's like things are getting pretty ugly hear. Im out". then Riku left the lobby.

" Riku get back hear!"Terra said"Some friend."

"I'll be back". I said. I exit to the lobby doors.

"Wait~~, where are you going?"Tifa asked.

"To help sora" I replied. The doors closed behind me. Down the hall I saw the couple in front of me. the girl had dark red hair and deep blue eyes. The girls boy friend has blue eyes also. But more lighter than that girls eyes are. The boy had spiky brown hair. He must had use a lot of hair gel (Just my opinion).

"Why Sora! Why don't you love me!"said the means the brunet is Sora the guy that Terra and the others were talking about.

" Stop!"I said. The red head stopped her crying" Why are you being so demanding? There's students in this building who trying to study".

"And what do you care? Do you know what he gave me?".

I shrug and said"No, what?". the red head pulled a rose out her pocket ."Well I don't know what your fussing about. Its just a rose".

''I wanted 12 pink roses. Pink's my favorite color FYI". The red head thew the rose to the ground. Then I picked up the rose.

"Well I'm not big fan of pink, but I do love roses. My dad told me that they're the flower of love". I lend the rose back in the boy's hands.''Hear, take it. Give it to another girl. By the way Sora, your friends are looking for you .They say that your really cool and stuff". The brunet took the rose from me.

"um...thanks...". The boy said.

"~~".

"Thanks~~".he smiled

"Excuse me but me and my boyfriend Sora has got to go now".The red head said. She grabbed Sora by the hand and went up stairs. Then somehow I saw this dark aura around that girl.

"Sorry~~" said Sora. Poor Sora, how did he ever end up with a girl like her?Some how I have this feeling that i gonna meet those two again. I went back to the lobby and told about Sora and his girlfriend. They were all surprised. Ven said that the red head was named Kiari. Tifa said that one time she saw Kiari having a fit. Tifa tried to comfort her but Kiari thew a rock at her my talk with my new friends (so that I wont feel like a complete stranger) I went back to my dorm with Aqua. My mom was right, this was sort of an adventure after all.

* * *

><p>well the end<p>

hoped you liked that^^


End file.
